


Cravings

by alexisriversong



Series: Maritombola 2018 [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: "I want an ice cream""And I want to be in the biggest Jacuzzi ever, surrounded by three hundred semi-naked, horny and drunk girls. We can’t have everything we want”





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "Maritombola del decennale" by Lande di Fandom.
> 
> The prompt was Number 63 from the second edition prompt selection:   
> "I want an ice cream"   
> "And I want to be in the biggest Jacuzzi ever, surrounded by three hundred semi-naked, horny and drunk girls. We can’t have everything we want”

“Let’s go!” shouted Peter while tugging on Wade’s hand.

“Where are we going now Petey-pie?”

“To the ferris wheel!” Wade stopped in his tracks and almost got swept off his feet by his young friend that had forgot about his super strength in his excitement.

“But it’s boring Petey!”

Peter stopped to look at him with his patented puppy eyes, he was impossible to resist. “But it’s beautiful! It’s what you are supposed to do when you go to fairs like this one! Go on the Ferris wheel is a must!”

Wade was almost going to accept only because of the puppy eyes.

“We can go to the horror tunnel afterwards and on the roller coaster and I’ll hug you all the time because I get scared”

“All right then” accepted Wade less reluctant than he thought he would be “And before we go home I’ll win you something at the air rifle booth. The biggest plushy they have! I hope is a fluffy unicorn!”

It took them two hours to go through all of the Parks attractions but they did it. Indeed, Wade won a big fluffy unicorn for Peter at the air rifle booth and now, the boy was walking around with the plushy under his arm, he was adorable!

“I want an ice cream” said Peter looking for a booth that sold them.

“And I want to be in the biggest Jacuzzi ever, surrounded by three hundred semi-naked, horny and drunk girls. We can’t have everything we want” Peter looked at the ex-mercenary and bit his lower lip. This was his chance.

“You know… I may not be really hot and will never have a giant Jacuzzi… But I don’t need any of this and definitely don’t need to get drunk to want to be horny for you Wade”

Wade was frozen on the spot by the boy’s words. He had said that like it was the most normal sentence he could have uttered instead of the most ground breaking one.

“You… what?”

“You heard me well enough”

The ex-merc with a mouth was literally speechless. Even the voices constantly muttering and talking to him in his head were silent. Then a single thought crept in his mind and the world started turning again.

“Um… why?”

The boxes seemed to agree in his head. Why would a beautiful person like Peter, the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, ever want a mess like him? How could he actually be horny for Wade. He had seen him almost naked when he had to shower at his house multiple times. He knew what a mess he was under the suit. Hell, he had seen his face all day, even partially covered by the hood of his sweater. How could he find him hot? Why would he want him?

“Why what? You are funny and won me this plushy and held me when I was scared in the tunnel. You smell nice, we have the same tastes in food, we both want to be superheroes and you actually haven’t killed anyone for two years because I asked. Also… you like my ass, I like yours and you are also fucking ripped. What’s not to want here? I think we should have been together already. I mean. This is practically a date and we go out every other day together and eat out and at each other’s homes… So… Why not?”

Wade was overwhelmed by the assault of words and every positive thing the boy said about him. He had changed a lot during their time together. He was almost considered a hero now, they were friends, partners in crime… Why not more? He had to admit he had been in love with Peter since before he even knew his real identity and loved him even more since.

“Did you forget I am crazy and unalived lots of people and am also like this all over?” he said pointing to his scarred face.

“I didn’t forget. I just like you the way you are. I don’t care about your scars, you are beautiful anyway. I don’t care how many people you unalived before, what matters is now. Also, I’m quite fond of your kind of crazy and of White and Yellow, but only when they don’t tell you mean things that are not true. If it happens again, you just come to me and I’ll make them stop and tell you how amazing I think you are”

During his speech he had come closer to his friend and was now holding his face between his hands.

“And how do you plan of making them stop?” Peter just smiled up at the taller man and pulled him down for a kiss.

Wade followed his friend’s lead like always and kissed him back, sweetly, loving, perfect.

“I love you already Petey. Don’t break my heart please” the ex-mercenary whispered while holding his new, boyfriend? Partner? Lover? Whatever, like he was the most precious thing in the word.

“I think I love you too already Wade. Have loved you for a while. Just took me too long to notice because I’m an idiot”

“Then we are both idiots”

They were both grinning at each other and neither of them had noticed they were really close to an ice cream booth. When Wade noticed he pointed it to Peter but the boy seemed to have something different in mind in that moment.

“Why don’t we go to my flat and I can eat something else? I’ve got a new craving at the moment” said the boy pushing his hips to Wade’s and letting him feel his partially erect cock.

Wade growled at the feeling and started walking towards the exit hand in hand with Peter with urgency in his steps. He wanted nothing more than to take his new boyfriend home and make love with him.

Once outside, they hailed a taxi and told him the address. As soon as they were moving, Peter climbed on top of him and they started making out, hungrily devouring each other’s lips.

Hands slipping under clothes and feeling their bodies moving against each other. They were both really aroused and grinding their hips together in the back of the cab.

They were so focused on each other that they only realized they were in front of Peter’s apartment building when the Cabbie cleared his throat to get their attention.

After disentangling from each other, Wade paid the cabbie, leaving a big tip and apologizing. The man just shrugged, thanked them and winked at him. “Go get him” he shouted to him before driving off.

Wade smiled to himself and followed Peter’s retreating back. From behind the boy he could admire his beautiful ass and, realizing he could touch it now, he run towards Peter and squeezed it. The boy must have known what he was going to do because he just laughed and pulled him in a hug, not surprised at all.

“Come here you” he said grabbing him under the knees and lifting him up, Wade’s legs going automatically around his hips and hands around his neck.

“Wow!” the ex-merc seemed breathless “I forgot about super strength”

“I didn’t” said Peter before kissing him again while walking up the stairs, his spider abilities and years of living in the building helping him to navigate them  safely up to his flat.

Once in front of the door he fumbled with his pockets and got the key out before trying to open the door without looking, lips still locked with Wade. Unfortunately, his spider abilities were not helpful when trying to open a door with no visual so he had to stop the kiss for enough time to be able to look at the keyhole and open the door, Wade’s laughter at his antics muffled by Peter’s sweater.

Once inside, Peter pushed Wade against the door, effectively closing it, and started kissing him again. His hands fumbled with the other’s man hoodie to remove it, followed soon after by his t-shirt. Wade seemed equally impatient and helped him out until they were both shirtless.

“Even if this situation is reaaally hot… We should move this to the bed Petey”

Peter seemed not to want to listen, grinding their trapped erections together, the friction making them both gasp. Wade was trying to slow them down, even if he didn’t really remember why. Everything felt so good… “Wait, Pete, Petey, Peter!”

“What?” answered the other stopping his frantic movements to look up at him, panting.

Wade caressed his face sweetly and held it in his hands. “Peter, love, I want our first time to be special, not some fumble against a wall. I promise we’ll have all the time for that later. I just want to make love with you now”

Peter’s eyes, black with desire, softened and he turned his head to kiss Wade’s palm. “It’s already special. We are together. It’s you I’m with. My best friend. It’s gonna be amazing even if we come in our pants like teenagers. But! I’ll do as you want” he whispered before carrying him off to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed, following behind him and kneeling in the V of his legs.

He removed both their pants and underwear and kissed up his right leg until he was almost hovering over his crotch and then changed direction and kissed up his left leg too before reaching his prize and finally mouthing at his erection.

Wade groaned in bliss when that skillful mouth took him in and sucked. It was heaven on Earth. That warm, wet mouth encasing his length and that tongue moving up the underside of it and flicking at the tip. The slurping sounds made it sound like Peter was enjoying the ice cream he had been craving earlier instead of a cock. It was filthy.

It only took a small while for Wade to get to the point of no return thanks to that wonderful tongue of his.

“Peter… Pe- Pete- I’m… Please- St-Stop!”

He had to grab Peter’s hair and tug him away, as hard as he could, to stop himself from coming too soon.  Peter moaned at the hair pulling but seemed to be confused about why he had to stop so suddenly.

“Did I do something wrong? What happened?”

“I-I was going to come… Wanted to wait” muttered Wade between gasping breaths.

“What do you want to wait for?”

“Want you… Inside of me… When I come…”

Peter growled at that and attacked Wade’s mouth, making them both gasp and moan in the forceful kiss.

“I’d love that” growled the younger man before rummaging through the bedside drawer for lube.

Once he found it and a condom he started prepping Wade to take him. He may not look like much from the outside but he was definitely well endowed. The ex merc was writhing and begging under him even before he had gotten three fingers in him.

“Please, I can take it… Just fuck me, please!” Wade was almost screaming, Peter was hitting his prostate dead on with his dexterous fingers and making him sob from pleasure.

The man decided to listen to him and removed his two fingers from his slightly puffy hole and, after wrapping the condom around his length, he pushed inside Wade’s willing body. He was so tight that Peter almost came on the spot, having to stop his penetration for a second to compose himself.

“Peter. Please” sobbed Wade under him. Peter nodded, his body once more under his control, and started thrusting inside his lover. He started slow, increasing his speed while Wade begged for more, harder, faster…

Peter knew they were both close, it only took a couple of strokes of Wade’s textured cock to make him come with a scream, Peter following him over the edge biting his shoulder, almost breaking skin.

They laid on the bed, exhausted, Peter’s cock softening inside Wade’s hole, the men incapable of moving, Peter on top of Wade, panting, his ear over the other man’s chest. He could listen to Wade’s strong heartbeat pounding fast but slowing down, their hearts seemed to be in sinc, he could feel himself calming down and his now limp cock slipping from Wade’s body.

Considering the apartment was his, he was the one that had to take care of them both now. He removed himself from Wade’s chest, the ex merc trying to grab him to make him stay.

“I’ll be right back love” he kissed him on the lips and went to the bathroom, after throwing the condom and cleaning himself up, he wetted a towel and went back to Wade.

The ex merc was spread on the bed, occupying most of the space, completely naked, he didn’t even seem to feel self-conscious for once. Peter cleaned him up and threw the towel near the hamper before snuggling on Wade’s chest and covering them with the blankets.

Wade was half asleep already but he snuggled close to Peter and kissed the top of his head. “You are definitely hot and better than three hundred drunk girls. You are all I want Petey”

“And you are all I want” answered the other kissing his lips softly.

“I think we forgot your unicorn plushy somewhere” muttered Wade.

“You can win me a new one. We have all the time in the world”

They both fell asleep tangled in each other and with a smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are all welcome!


End file.
